Thunderstruck
by Deuteronomy
Summary: After TLO, Percy is left at camp alone whilst Annabeth is off to see her dad. Thalia arrives with the hunters and both start to have feelings for themselves. Will their relationship develop? Find out yourself! RIORDAN OWNS ALL! Rated T-M, PERLIA!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

I was sitting beside the enormous campfire enjoying pizza and lemonade alone by the Poseidon table. This was pretty much every evening, sitting alone. Annabeth had left for two weeks to settle some family business with her dad and was coming back in three days. Time seemed to intentionally slow down making me feel more lonely from day to day. My thoughts were interrupted by a large bang. I looked up and noticed that Chiron was bashing his sword against a gong.

„Alright, demigods!" he greeted everyone. „I have a few announcements to make, actually just two. They both have much in common so anyways, listen up! We will be hosting the Capture the Flag match tomorrow evening."

Loud chattering broke out. The people were probably muttering things like „What? Capture the Flag? It's just Thursday!" or „Oh come on, we just had a CTF match…". In general, the crowd didn't like what they had heard, especially after Chiron extended battle classes last week. The camp seemed drained, lifeless, everyone was tired.

„Well, heres the other announcement." the chattering subsided and everyone looked at Chiron. „The Hunters of Artemis will be staying at Camp Halfblood for 4 nights. They will arrive tomorrow morning and participate in the Capture the Flag match. Campers versus Hunters". There was an uneasy silence. A buffed teenager sitting beside the Ares table stood up. Everyone looked at him expectingly. He pulled out his celestial bronze sword.

„Let's show 'em who's the best! Who's with me?"

The whole camp stood up and started chearing and roaring. Suddenly, the campers where somewhat revitalised, ready for tomorrows battle. Even the boys from the Aphrodite table lifted their daggers high. I looked at Chiron and noticed he whispered something like „Here we go again…" to Grover, the camps new Head Assistant.

After dinner I came back to my cabin and threw myself on the bed. I was really missing Annabeth, I wanted to be with her, to see her. The thoughts brought me pain. I tried to focus on the whole Hunters of Artemis business. I didn't know why but my subconciousness was trying to remind me of something. I opened my eyes, surprised by the fact that I totally forgot one important thing. The Hunters of Artemis… Thalia was going to be here! I was glad that Chiron introduced these extended trainings as I was completely lifeless and went to sleep quickly, eager to welcome next morning as fast as I could.

I was woken up by a knock on the door. Involuntarily, I got up rubbing my eyes and tripping over a shield and approached the door opening it. Something rather large hit me.

„Percy!" It was Thalia, giving me a giant bear-hug. Not knowing what to do I hugged her back. She was warm and smelled sweetly, somewhat of flowers. „Gods, it's been ages!" she exclaimed.

„Thalia, wonderful to see you!" she stepped back a bit and looked straight into my face. I saw her beautiful sky-blue eyes staring directly at me. She hadn't changed a bit. Her gorgeous dark hair was now just slightly longer than shoulder length, her pink lips shone lightly from the sun coming through the windows. She wore a real hunters costume. It was mostly silvery material embroided with moons and starts, a mid-thigh long skirt, hunting-like shoes, a sleeveless top and a cloak which also had a hood. She looked more beautiful than ever.

Gods, what was I saying? Was this a way to talk about a friend? I never could hide the fact that I really liked her. Really, liked her.

„Aww Percy, I missed you so much!" she said, smiling widely. „It feels like it's been years since I last saw you. Where's Annabeth?" she said looking surprised. Then she opened her eyes widely. „Oh Gods, is it true what I heard? You guys, you're… um… together?"

„Erm… I suppose… Yes, pretty much."

She gave out a quite squeak and again threw her arms around me. I couldn't resist the strange feeling I had when she did it. Strange but pleasant, her body so close to mine.

Damn it! Again! Percy, stop, you don't want Thalia, you love Annabeth! Now get a grip! But on the other hand, Thalia was worth it. I don't know what is going on with me. A voice near my ears brought me back to my senses.

„Percy, hello?" It was Thalia.

„Um… what?" I asked confused.

„You're squeezing me." I realised I had my hands around her waist. It must have been uncomfortable for us both. I quickly drew them back blushing.

„So, where is she?"

„Umm… oh yeah, Annabeth. She's away, coming back in three days. Went to her dad to… Well I don't really know why she went, she just had to." I didn't want to sound like an idiot, not knowing where my girlfriend had gone.

„Oh, I see. Well… do you want to go for a walk? I haven't spoken to you guys for ages, at least we two can make up most of the time." I saw Thalia was sad that she wouldn't have so much time with Annabeth, just one night. Annabeth would probably come back tired and would crash soon after dinner.

„Yeah, sure, let's go." I grabbed my sneakers and we left the Poseidon cabin and headed of for the beach.

Thalia's P.O.V

We we're sitting there on the beach, just the two of us. We looked into the distant sea enjoying the morning breeze. This was almost a perfect moment in my dull life. It only lacked Percy. Physically he was here, yes, we could do whatever we wanted. But to me, he was away. Annabeth had him. I always liked him, but I saw what he had with Annabeth and I couldn't steal a boyfriend from my best friend. Although it was tempting.

„So, how has life been?" he asked, his voice soothing and pleasant.

„Fine, just hunting monsters, helping demigods, hunting more monsters." I answered plainly.

„Same old, same old." Percy answered.

I couldn't help but to look at him. He was perfect in every detail. I imagined Annabeth in his arms, her sitting with him on the beach, laughing, enjoying themselves, kissing. How I wanted to be in her place. He noticed me looking at him and turned his head to me. I began drowning in his deep, green eyes. They were hipnotising. I wanted him. I wanted Percy, at any cost, even breaking my friends heart.

I scolded myself for even thinking that way. This is what Artemis was teaching us, that boys and love was bad and destructive. I was about to witness this myself. Repelling the thought I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to reality.

„Thals, all good?" he asked caringly. I loved it when he called me 'Thals', it made me feel like I was important for him. Although I was just deluding myself. I felt regret filling me, remembering how Percy looked at me two years ago. I could swear that he was in love with me then. The worst thing was, I was quite aware that Annabeth wanted him, but I didn't think she knew it then. If I acted then, maybe today I would have been with him, tied by his warm arms around him, laughing, kissing.

„Yeah, sure." I answered although I didn't feel reasuring.

In the distance, I heard the Horn of Artemis blow. „Assembly" I thought. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to spend every single minute of my stay here with Percy. I was afraid to grow attached to him, but I couldn't keep away from him. Unwillingly, I got up.

„I need to go, Artemis is calling us in. I'll probably see you at the Capture the Flag match."

He got up, giving me his beautiful smile. I wanted to hug him goodbye to once more feel close to him, but that would be too much, he could start thinking something of me.

„Well, we'll win it, no doubt." he said calmly.

„I'll make sure that's not gonna happen." I replied.

„Well, it'll be hard to keep that promise."

I smiled and so did he. I looked one more into his sea-green eyes, then turned around and headed towards the assembly point.

Percy's P.O.V

„Alright, do we all know what we're doing?" I asked the crowd standing in front of me. Everyone was wearing battle armour, including me. No one said „No" but the team members didn't sound too reassuring.

„Ok, lets just kick their butts!" I yelled.

Everyone started cheering and roaring. We split up into two groups, the offence and defence groups. I was in the offence group however my job was different. I had to sneak up behind enemy lines and just carry the flag back. Sounded easy. In reality, a thousand times harder.

I saw Chiron mount the nearby stand. He drew out his sword pointing it in front of him and yelled.

„The battle has begun!"

Half of the crowd, the offence group, started running forward and yelling with vigour. I ran with them but soon made a right and entered the vast „jungle" of the forest. I could hear sword clangings and shield batterings as I ran past the horde of fighters. I kept on running, looking behind to see the battle waging on, yells and cries.

Suddenly, I hit something quite hard, I felt it was a person. We went tumbling down a rather light hill until we reached the bottom. I grabbed my head which was in quite a pain. I felt something heave was on top. I opened my eyes to see Thalia lying on top of me panting.

„Oww…" she moaned grabbing her elbow. „What is…" She looked down at me. „Percy! What's going on? What just…" she cut off realising that she was lying on top of me. We were so close to each other. I felt my heartbeat become louder and pulse faster. She was so close to me, again. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she blushed.

„I'm sorry I landed on you… Ow!" she tried to get up but caught her arm, her face twisted in pain.

„Are you okay?" I asked.

„I think I just twisted my arm." she caught onto it, trying to massage the pain away. She was still lying on top of me. I looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Apparently she noticed me looking at her and turned her head round to face me.

„What?" she asked blushing.

„Thalia, you're beautiful." I said not knowing what on Earth had gotten into me. I felt like I was betraying Annabeth, but now even Thalia seemed more of an Aphrodite to me than Annabeth. Her face became even more red.

„Wha… Perc… I…" she was astonished by what I had said, but still, she was lying on me. Her face was so close to mine now, I acted instinctively. I lifted my head gently and kissed her in the lips. It wasn't long and I moved my head back. I saw a tear trickle down from her eye. Suddenly, I felt bad for what I did, it was just wrong. I now officially betrayed Annabeth. I prayed that she would never find out about this. If she had she would've probably made something of her own Tartarus for me.

My trail of thought was cut off by something warm and humid attacking my lips. I noticed it was Thalia. She was kissing me passionately. I didn't know what to do. I wanted her but it felt wrong to betray Annabeth. I fought as much as I could with the part of me loyal to Annabeth, but the part that loved Thalia was much stronger. Soon, it took over me completely. I grabbed Thalia by the waist and didn't fight with what she was doing, I let her kiss me. I gently lifted her and put her on the ground, continuing making out with her.

Thalia's P.O.V

I was being torn apart from inside by my own self. Every part of my brain was screaming out _Don__'__t__do__it!_ but my body was the one in control, and it lusted for Percy. He was on top, crashing his lips onto mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

_Annabeth!__What__are__you__doing!_ my brain was yelling.

_Enjoying__myself,__for__the__first__time__ever!_ my body answered.

_What about your promise!_

_Huh? Come on, we were 10 years old!_

_I don't mean the one with Annabeth! What did you swear to Artemis!_

Suddenly it hit me. I needed to stop this. I had already broken the vow I took when joining the hunters. I promised to uphold it and now I had lied. Tears trickled down my eyes.

„Percy… stop… please." I asked him.

He obeyed, lifting his head up he must have also noticed what has just happened.

„Oh Gods!" he gasped, horrified when he realised what he had done.

I felt like thrash. My life was shit, that's what I felt now. I saw Percy bending over.

„Thalia, I'm so sorry, please…" he begged.

„Go, leave me Percy." I replied drowning in tears.

„Thalia, really, I don't know what…"

„Just go!" I yelled at him and soaked out more tears. Artemis would throw me out of the hunters. I was nothing to her… Nothing. I could hear Percy get up and run away. I felt weak and passed out.

When I woke up, I was not in the forest anymore. I opened my eyes lazily and a strong light shone into them. I covered my eyes with my hands and the light seemed to become less intense. I slowly lifted myself up and noticed I was in the infirmary. Percy must have reported that I had an accident. I tried to move my hand but the pain was really big. I looked at the bandaged hand. „Great" I thought. Just then I noticed a figure standing beside my bed, a light glowing from her. Her hair was dark and it was tied behind her back. She had beautiful, pale skin and was dressed in golden hunting armour.

„Lady Artemis." I said sitting up.

She looked down at me with disdain. I felt that she knew what happened between me and Percy during the battle.

„Thalia," she said „I am very disappointed with you. You have been one of my best hunters, a promising member of the group. But for what you have done… We keep only one promise here Thalia, to remain pure and free of men and love. It is all that we ask of."

„My lady, I don't know what happened. I reall don't… I want to still be in the hunt. I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I swear, it will never happen again, just give me on more chance. I beg you."

Artemis looked at me scornfully. I knew she thought that I was pathetic. It hurt me, the fact that I had broken the promise I made before all the huntresses, before the Goddess of the Hunt herself.

„I'm afraid I can't, Thalia. One chance is all you get. You blew it. Besides, I need not be Aphrodite to see that you still love that boy and what happened in the forest may have… reoccurances."

She turned around and was about to leave the infirmary before turning around and looking at me with pity.

„Goodbye, Thalia…" she whispered.

I felt like crap and burst out into tears. I laid down on the bed and covered myself with the blanket. I heard a thunder in the distance.

„Go away!" I yelled!

I started crying but I was so tired that I fell asleep. I wished I would never wake up…


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V

The infirmary never looked comforting. It was gloomy, sad and abandoned most of the time. It was actually just a place where the wounded where kept before sending them back to their cabins. They would often be lying on the narrow beds and staring into the ceiling waiting to get out of this place.

I sat on a chair besides Thalia's bed looking at her. Her skin was drained of all colour, her hair messed up and her hands tied together on her stomach. She looked so beautiful now. I sat here for three hours already and it was now getting extremely boring. Still, I spent about two hours only looking at her. I pictured myself with her, her in my arms, us together in general. It was what I wanted. I felt that.

My trail of thoughts was cut off as Thalia slowly began to raise her eyelids exposing those fabulous, sky-blue eyes. I gasped, not sure why. It's good that she was half conscious as this would've looked really strange.

She blinked violently trying to get her vision back quickly, then rubbed her eyes with her hands. She looked up and gaped at me. The silence was uneasy, I tried to break it.

"Hey… Thalia…" I didn't really know what to say so I smiled in exchange.

She wasn't smiling at me, I felt that something was wrong.

"What do you want?" she asked frowning.

The question took me by surprise. I mean, I didn't think that she was going to be this angry about what happened. Maybe slightly, but not like this. I knew that she liked me for a while and I liked her pretty much ever since I met her, but she was going to deny anything that happened in the forest as something she wanted.

"What do you mean? I came to see you, check up on you. You are ok, right?"

Thalia's P.O.V

What on Earth was he thinking? That after what he did to me he could just ignore it and give excuses such as these? I was really pissed at Percy. I moved my head away from him. He placed his hand on my hand, it was such a nice feeling, his skin soft and perfectly moist, warm and soothing. But I knew that I couldn't fall for Percy. It would just mean that I did terrible things because of him. I would break my best friends heart. I already broke a promise to the Goddess of the Hunt. I felt terrible. But I also wanted him terribly. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Damn those butterflied!" I thought. I didn't want this. Ok, I did want this but I couldn't have it, couldn't have him. I wouldn't do such a thing to Annabeth. Or would I? I drew my hand back quickly giving him an insulting look.

"Just go away…" I mumbled.

"No." he answered firmly.

"Please." I aksed him kindly still not looking at him.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

I now turned to face him but knew it was a mistake, since I again started to sink in those amazing, green eyes. I guess that I must have been staring into them for a minute or so as Percy grew impatient and asked again.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No… please, Percy… just go." I pleaded sinking deep into the bed. I closed my eyes wishing I wasn't here, hoping that time would go back.

Then I felt something warm and moist on my lips. Astounded, I opened my eyes to see Percy kissing me just like in the forest. It felt so good that I didn't refuse. But I should. He continued to kiss me, I was guessing, the way he would kiss Annabeth. It was amazing.

_Thalia,__you__can__'__t__do__this!_ I could hear my brain screaming out.

It was right, I was just giving up on what I was trying to uphold. To keep Percy away. But how could I? It just felt so good. Yet I knew I had to stop and thank Gods that the part of me,that wanted to just run away from here, kicked in.

"Percy… please… don't." I was asking whilst his warm, sweet lips were still connected to mine.

"Percy…" he was still kissing me, from second to second it was becoming more pleasant and I was afraid that soon I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. That's when something changed. I grabbed Percy's face, imitating a romantic manner and then with all the strength I had, that was the bare minimum, I pushed him away, gasping for air.

"Thals, what gives?" he asked still wanting me.

I was furious, full of all the negative energy. I wanted to use it all, get over with it. I yelled as loud as I can.

"Get out!" Percy was clearly intimidated and he ran out of the infirmary. I burst into tears. I felt pulled apart, one part loving Percy and wanting him, the other wanting to keep away from him to keep her best friend, Annabeth. Not knowing which side would win, I rolled around and tried to fall asleep, digging my head into the pillow, full of shame.

I heard one part of me yelling _You__won__'__t__keep__him__away__from__us__for__long,__Thalia!__He__will__be__ours,__soon!_ Falling asleep I had one thought running through my head, _How__wrong__you__are__…_ and with a smile, I fell asleep.

As soon as I got out of the infirmary later on today, I felt very strange back on my legs again, having not used them for nearly a full day. I grabbed all my belongings and thanked the nymphs for their care. I left the infirmary and headed to the Zeus cabin. I didn't like that place, not on single bit, but I had to be staying there for the next few days before I could figure out what to do. Chiron's words echoed in my head "Remember Thalia, you will always be welcome here at Camp Halfblood". Walking past the door frame, I remembered all the lonely nights I have spent in here, mostly thinking of Percy… even then. I tried to get rid of that thought, I didn't want to fall in love with Percy, I wasn't even sure I haven't. I didn't know what to do but I needed to cool off. A swim in the lake would be perfect. I grabbed my bikini, changed clothes and headed off for the water taking my towel on the way out.

My cabin was close to the beach so I did not walk for long. As I approached the shore, I noticed someone in the water, looking forward at the setting sun. When I came closer, I noticed it was no-one other than Percy. My heartbeat started to race. "Gosh…" I cursed under my nose. I turned around and headed of for my cabin. I didn't want to talk with him, even see him. I walked back proudly of how I ignored him. I was just about to exit from the beach when something slimy grabbed my ankle. I looked down scared and noticed that a tentacle made entirely from water was holding it. It pulled and I fell to the ground, it was pulling me into the water. I screamed and could hear Percy laughing. Soon I was right next to him cursing. He burst out into even more laughter.

"That was hilarious!" he exclaimed laughing out even more.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. That is the most accurate description of my facial expression. But then again, I felt like I couldn't be properly angry at him, after all I felt that I loved him.

Percy's P.O.V

Thalia stood in the water, waist height. She was all wet, soaked from the prank I had pulled on her. Pulled. Even when she was angry she looked pretty, maybe even prettier than when she isn't. How I loved her…

"Wanted to go for a swim, eh?" I asked laughing widely.

"Cut it out, seriously…" she muttered.

We looked at each other for a moment, staring deeply into each others eyes. I didn't know what she was thinking but I could tell that she wasn't really pissed off because of me. I knew her too well.

"So," I started. "you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

She blushed violently, her cheeks became pink on her beautifully pale face. She didn't answer, only looked to her right, staring at the setting sun.

I 'sat down' in the water so it was shoulder length. The breeze that was blowing was making me feel quite cold. I found Thalia's hand underwater and grabbed it gently.

"Percy… no…" she quickly drew back her hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't do this, honestly, I can't. I…" she cut off and a tear dripped down the corner of her eye. Even though she wouldn't like it I caught onto Thalia's other hand and pulled her down so our faces were on the same level.

"Tell me, what's going on." I demanded.

I could see she was trying to refuse but all that bad energy building up in her flooded out in a stream of tears and she threw her arms around me. I hugged her holding on firmly. She pushed backwards and ran out of the water crying. I didn't know what happened, what was going on. Was this all my fault?

Thalia's P.O.V

I ran to my cabin, my face flooded with tears. It really hurt, being constantly torn apart between friendship and love, both bonds unbelievably strong. It was like holding to roped as tight as possible, moving closer to one would break the other one. My situation, the ropes were pulling me apart and I had to let one go, but which one, that I didn't know. I slammed the door behind me and dropped on the bed. I covered my face with a pillow.

I lay there maybe for an hour when I heard the conch horn blow. I didn't want to go for dinner, I didn't want anyone to see me. For most, I didn't want to see Percy. My heart would ache again, as it had the previous times, seeing something it can have but must not get. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I didn't want to go for dinner, yes, but my stomach was twisting hungrily. I sighed, grabbed my bathroom stuff and headed of to the Bathrooms to get prepared and not look like a mess.

Dinner was announced soon. I quickly ate a piece of pizza, offering one slice to the Gods for sacrifice. I didn't want to be here. I needed to talk to Chiron. I left the dinner area and headed for the Big House, its majestic silhouette was visible in the dark, sky background. As I drew nearer, the lights on the porch were more visible. I went up the small flight of stairs and entered the building. I turned right and headed for the kitchen. No one was there. I was about to leave when I noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the table and then it had occurred to me. I remembered what my mom used to do when depressed or needing a little bit of fun. She drank. I grinned and sat down besides the table, examining the bottle. "To hell with it…" I muttered opening the bottle of whiskey. I didn't care about good manners at this time so I just drank it from the bottle. I took a first spit and a grimace twisted my face. It tasted bad, but somehow I wanted more. Swallowing hard, I lifted the bottle and took another sip, getting more and more used to the taste of the alcohol. Soon, I had drained the whole bottle and threw it aside, hearing it break on the floor."

"Screw… that…" I managed to mumble out. My head was spinning like crazy, my stomach rumbling mercilessly. I felt a pull in my gut and ran for the bathroom feeling the gastric acid rise into my mouth. I had thrown up, courtesy of the whiskey most probably. I grabbed a peppermint out of my pocket to try to kill of the acidic taste of puke. I was drunk now and could only think of one thing, to be precise, a person. "Percy".

I crashed through the front door of the Big House almost tumbling down the small flight of stairs. I slalomed down the gravel path and headed for the semi-circle where the cabins where located. I went up to the Poseidon cabin and banged on the door.

I heard a key turning in the lock and the door swung open to reveal Percy in blue boxers and a white t-shirt. I smiled falling forwards onto him. He caught me just in time in his strong, firm arms.

Percy's P.O.V

Thalia had just crashed through the front door of my cabin for an unknown reason. I didn't know what she wanted but she looked… strange. I gently lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me violently. We moved back and fell on my bed. She stopped the kissing to take a breath and I felt the smell of alcohol. I tried to push her off me.

"Thalia… have you been… drinking?" I tried to ask but her lips were still on mine. She moved her head back and smiled wildly.

"Just a little." She tried to get back to the kissing but I held her off "Come on, Percy, now you're the one saying 'no'?"

I admit, it was hard to resist her. After all, this was all that I wanted. To be with her, alone, close. But I knew this wasn't the Thalia I wanted, she was drunk and probably unaware of what she was doing. I could feel the temperature change on my chest and patted it realising that my shirt was gone. Thalia was trying to undress me.

"Thalia, what are you…" her hungry lips reached mine again and I was unable to make a sound. She laughed whilst kissing me which came out more as a sigh. She took her shirt off too which put me in a uneasy situation. I felt wrong, I wanted to run away now, but on the other hand, I wanted to stay. This was my dream coming true. "Screw it." I thought and grabbed her neck pulling her close to me. I reached out for her lips forcing mine on hers. She didn't refuse. I felt her breasts flatten out on my chests. We rolled over, almost falling off the bed, and now I was on top. I placed one hand on her hip and the other on the outside of her thigh, moving it up and more inwards as our kissing progressed. I came at a stop just when my hand was about to slide under her mini. Thalia broke off the kiss smiling widely.

"Come on Percy, take me…" I could feel how horny she was but I couldn't do it. She was drunk and probably unaware of this situation. What would I tell her in the morning if she woke up next to me? I forced my hand to a retreat and it unwillingly listened.

"Jerk" she muttered smiling at me. She pushed me off and got on top, starting to take my trousers off.

"Thalia, don't." I begged her, but how I actually wanted her.

"Shhh" she hushed me and continued with what she started.

"Oh Gods…" was the only thing I managed to say before I completely fell for her, not resisting anymore, and we would spend the best night of our entire lives, so far, together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review this story. Reviews are what keep me going, good or bad, doesn't master. Just review, then I'll keep making more and more chapters until the end.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up late this morning, the sun already high, with strong sunlight attacking my eyes. I stretched out my hands and found something soft and warm lying next to me. I looked my left and saw Thalia. Her face so sweet and beautiful when she slept. I smiled when I saw that she was naked. I ran a finger along her curves and she muttered something in her sleep.

I lay in bed for about an hour, waiting for Thalia to wake up. I wanted to tell her how deeply I love her and that I wanted to be with her. Last night was the best one in my life and I didn't feel guilty that we made love when she was drunk. I had to admit, I wanted her so much. I kept on lying in bed until a familiar voice asked barely consciously.

"Percy?" Thalia was rubbing her eyes trying to regain her sight. She then opened her eyes and I saw that she was shocked. She hit me in the stomach quite hard.

"What! Where am I?" she aksed gaping around the interior of the Poseidon cabin.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked her.

She lowered her eyebrows, thinking hard, trying to remember what happened last night.

"Well, I just remember that I got drunk in the Big House and came here on my way to do something but… " her eyes opened up wide as she realised what had happened. She moved her hands to her mouth covering it as she opened it wide.

"No…" she stated in shock. "I couldn't have… You… I…" she was unable to finish her sentence as she fell into tears muttering something like "Oh Annabeth…" and "…won't forgive me…". I put both my hands on her face and gently turned it towards me. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"Thalia," I started trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I love you."

Thalia's P.O.V

I felt like a total piece of shit and I really wanted to be blasted into Tartarus. How could I do such a thing to Annabeth, I did not know myself. I had slept with my best friends love, something I would never do, if it were not for Percy and being drunk. I sighed and more tears trickled down my face, still in Percy's hands. He rubbed of the tears with his thumbs, not letting go of his hold.

"Thalia, what is wrong? Please tell me…"

"You really don't know? You really don't know!" I started shouting and more tears came down my cheeks like a waterfall. "What do you think will happen now! Think about Annabeth! She's going to be back tomorrow! Are you gonna tell her about all this! Are you!" she exclaimed.

"What if I don't want Annabeth anymore?" he asked grinning. "You remember what happened on the Capture the Flag game, don't deny what happened. You like me too in that way." He was right, I did like Percy, even love him, but I couldn't turn my best friend for him. Or could I?

"You're just going to give up on her?" I asked. "Percy, I saw what you had with Annabeth and if it can be broken so easily, how can I know if, and I repeat, if you would be with me? What would stop you from leaving me?"

"So you also love me?" the question took me by surprise. I swallowed hard. I couldn't admit it but I was also not capable of denying such a strong feeling. "Oh, so you do." He stated smiling widely.

"Yes, but Percy… I can't do this, she's my best friend, I'd commit suicide if she'd find out, not mentioning feeling very bad even if she doesn't…" I felt his lips crash onto mine. I did not resist, the feeling was too good. He rolled onto me so that he was on top and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to kiss my neck and then went back up to me lips. I felt his warm hands on my hips pulling me closer to him.

Percy's P.O.V

I wanted her, more than ever now. The worst thing was she was so close, but I still couldn't have her. She only just now confirmed that she does in fact love me and let me kiss her without refusing. But I didn't want to force sex onto her. Yet last night was so good. We rolled over so that she was on top. We continued kissing as I brought her even closer to me, feeling her breasts press against my chest. Being naked was a bad idea, it just made me want her even more and I wasn't sure I could control myself. She already got me horny. I stopped kissing her whilst I still could hold myself back and looked into her face. For the first time since the… 'event' on the CTF game, I could see her smiling, although a slight feeling of guilt was still visible in her smile.

"Thalia," I started. "Don't worry about the whole business with Annabeth. I'll tell her that I can't be with her anymore and that I have to move from camp. Then we can go somewhere, anywhere you like, even live underwater. Just us two and then we can really be together. Just… don't worry about anything." I wanted to sound reassuring.

"Mmmm… fine by me, Seaweed Brain." She answered.

"So, you don't care about what will happen to Annabeth?" I asked surprised.

"Percy, you're worth anything. Anything I have, I'd give it up for you." I was quite amazed by what she had just told me, I didn't know she also feels that way about me. My heart raced.

"Come here, Pinecone Face!" I grabbed Thalia closer to me and rolled over to be on top. She giggled and then I crashed my lips onto her. Then, instinctively, we did it.

(A/N: I won't be doing any sex scenes, not that perverted. If you want some of them then look up other stories, I bet they have them.)

Thalia's P.O.V

I lay on Percy's chest, my finger drawing some random objects on his stomach. I loved being so close to him, feeling his warmth, his skin, his presence. I didn't feel guilty that I'm stealing Annabeth's loved one anymore, he was mine now. We spent half of the day in bed, doing this and that. Yes, a euphemism. I needed to get fresh and thought what I could do to refresh myself. Shower? No, too far and I wouldn't be able to go with Percy. I wanted to stay with him now, not even leave him for a split second. Then I got a brilliant idea. I sprang up out of the bed, not minding being nude, and grabbed my bikini which I was wearing under my clothes on yesterdays dinner. I grinned as he examined my body with a very seductive look.

"Come on," I started. "Let's go for a swim in the lake!"

He smiled and got up, already in his swim-shorts. I looked at him surprised, has he a mind reader or something. I couldn't resist the urge and so simply asked him.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I always go for a swim, I'm the son of Poseidon after all…" he replied grabbing my hang and pulling me out of the cabin.

Percy's P.O.V

We stood in the water about chest deep looking at the setting sun. I swam in fast and Thalia walked slowly behind me. I knew that she wasn't that fond of open water but still, she knew she was safe with me. As I kept on looking at the sun and imagining Apollo riding his chariot across the sky, I felt a warm body next to me. I knew, of course, that it was Thalia. She lay her head on my shoulder and sighed. Our hands found each other underwater and our fingers tied together. After a while, I turned around to face her. She turned around slowly and we gaped into each others eyes for a while. Then, suddenly, we started to kiss rapidly with passion. I caught onto her hips and brought her up as she tied her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close as we continued to kiss. The feeling was so good but Thalia knew that we couldn't be doing this openly in public so that Annabeth doesn't find out. She let go of the kiss and detached from me descending slowly into the water.

"Percy," she whispered. "we can't to this out here, someone may notice."

"But I want you Thalia." I replied seductively.

She looked at me pleadingly. I knew that she wanted me to, she could kiss me and love me anywhere, but she didn't want to lose Annabeth and thus didn't want to make our relationship public. At least not yet. But I had a great idea.

"Thalia, do you trust me?"

She looked deep into my eyes, probably thinking about what to say. I was amazed as her reply was short yet surprising.

"With my life…"

I smiled and jumped forward pushing her down into the water along with me. She held onto me tightly as I willed the currents to push us to more deeper waters. I created an air bubble around us and we sat in the warm, spherical 'room'.

"Wow, that was… cool." She managed to mutter still catching her breath.

I scrambled closer to her, my left hand meeting her right as we held each others hands. I placed the other hand on her waist and she put her left hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer to her. We started making out… in an air bubble.

A/N: quite a short chapter, I know, still making plans for a plot for further chapters. Anyways, Annabeth is coming back soon and things are not going to be as the Perlia has planned… in fact, they will go terribly wrong… OOO FORESHADOWING! :D

Rate and Review: reviews keep me going, more reviews, more chapters, more reviews, more chapters and then eventually more stories!


	4. Author's note

A/N: GSCE MOCK's from 9th January till 20th January, will reupdate after, need… to… study… LOOOOL!


End file.
